piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
There are three classes of ships, and each class contains three different ship types. If you want to get rid of your ship, you can sell it at the local docks where you purchased it, for half the price. Light Ship Types These are the 3 ships you can purchase from the start of the game, until you get level 5 sailing - then you can buy standard ships. Free Accounts can only purchase the first two. Light Sloop The fastest and most maneuverable ship class, the Sloop is ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. However, Sloops tend to have weak armor and little cargo room. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the middle of the ship. Ship Profile *Armor: 2400 *Speed: 800 *Cannons: 2 *Broadsides: 6 *Cargo: 3 *Crew: 3 *Cost: 100 coins Light Galleon Galleons have the toughest armor amongst the ship classes. They also can carry the most cargo. Their strongest armor is near the rear of the ship, with a weakness in the front. Ship Profile *Armor: 3,600 *Speed: 1,100 *Cannons: 4 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 7 *Crew: 6 *Cost: 300 coins Light Frigate The Frigate Class vessels pack the most firepower, sporting many cannons and strong belowdeck broadside capability. The warship's strongest armor is near the front with a weakness in the rear. Ship Profile *Armor: 4,200 *Speed: 900 *Cannons: 4 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 5 *Crew: 5 *Cost: 800 coins Standard Ship Types These are the 3 types of ship you can purchase for a higher price when your sailing skill level increases during the game. You can't buy them before level 5 sailing. Sloop The fastest and most maneuverable ship class, the Sloop is ideal for scouting and hit-and-run attacks. However, Sloops tend to have weak armor and little cargo room. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the middle of the ship. Ship Profile *Armor: 4800 *Speed: 800 *Cannons: 6 *Broadsides: 10 *Cargo: 6 *Crew: 6 *Cost: 1000 coins Galleon The Galleons have the toughest armor among the ship classes. They can also carry the most cargo. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the rear of the ship with its weakness towards the front. Ship Profile *Armor: 7200 *Speed: 1400 *Cannons: 8 *Broadsides: 18 *Cargo: 11 *Crew: 8 *Cost: 3500 coins Frigate The Frigate class vessels pack the most firepower, and sporting many cannons and strong belowdeck broadsides. The strongest part of the hull is near the front and the weakest near the back. Ship Profile *Armor: 8400 *Speed: 1400 *Cannons: 10 *Broadsides: 14 *Cargo: 9 *Crew: 10 *Cost: 5000 coins War Ship Types These type of ships are available only level 15 sailing or higher players. They can be used to devastate multiple enemy ship formations. These pack the most firepower, are the largest, fastest, and unfortunately cost the most. War Sloop The heavier version of the sloop carries a full compliment of guns, but still less cargo capacity of a standard galleon. These vessels are the favorite of pirates who battle in privateer ship-to-ship (Ship PvP) combat. Ship Profile *Armor: 7200 *Speed: 1000 *Cannons: 8 *Broadsides: 14 *Cargo: 9 *Crew: 9 *Cost: 20000 coins War Galleon The Galleons have the toughest armor among the ship classes. They can also carry the most cargo. The strongest armor of the hull is located near the rear of the ship with its weakness towards the front. Ship Profile *Armor: 10,800 *Speed: 3,100 *Cannons: 10 *Broadsides: 24 *Cargo: 16 *Crew: 10 *Cost: 40,000 coins :Historical Fact - True Spanish War Galleons had 4 rear-facing below deck guns, for a total of 26 guns. War Frigate The Frigate class vessels pack the most firepower, and sporting many cannons and strong below-deck broadsides. The strongest part of the hull is near the front and the weakest near the back. Ship Profile *Armor: 12,600 *Speed: 2,400 *Cannons: 14 *Broadsides: 20 *Cargo: 12 *Crew: 12 *Cost: 60,000 coins Royal Navy Ships The British Royal Navy operate a wide variety of ships out of Kingshead and Port Royal, based on the same design and framework as player-controlled ships. You can find Navy ships anywhere on the High Seas, but the further out you go, the class of vessel you encounter will be more dangerous. You can easily identify Navy ships as they fly red and white sails. Flagships are manned by randomly determined Naval Cadets, Guards, Sergeants, Veterans and Officers. Navy Tier 1 Ships * Ferret: Light Sloop * Bulwark: Light Galleon * Panther: Light Frigate Navy Tier 2 Ships * Greyhound: Sloop * Vanguard: Galleon * Centurion: Frigate Navy Tier 3 Ships * Kingfisher: War Sloop (can appear as flagships) * Monarch: War Galleon * Man O' War: War Frigate (can appear as flagship) * Predator: Heavy War Sloop * Colossus: Heavy War Galleon (can appear as flagship) * Dreadnought: Heavy War Frigate Navy warships, unlike their smaller vessels, fire more dangerous Firebrand rounds. The heaviest ships are known to pack Explosive rounds. EITC Ships The East India Trading Company are another enemy to the pirate. They work with the Navy to attack and destroy player ships. You can identify the EITC ships as they fly grey and white sails. Flagships are manned by randomly determined EITC soldiers such as Thugs, Grunts, Hired-Guns and mercenary. EITC vessels are harder to contend with than Navy vessels of the same class. They tend to have stronger armor and more effective weapons. EITC Tier 1 Ships * Sea Viper: Light Sloop * Sentinel: Light Galleon (can appear as flagship) * Corvette: Light Frigate (can appear as flagship) The Sentinel also pack Firebrand rounds. EITC Tier 2 Ships * Bloodhound: Sloop * Ironwall: Galleon * Marauder: Frigate Level 2 EITC ships pack more firepower in the form of Firebrand rounds. EITC Tier 3 Ships * Barracuda: War Sloop (can appear as a flagship) * Ogre: War Galleon * Warlord: War Frigate * Corsair: Heavy War Sloop * Juggernaut: Heavy War Frigate * Behemoth: Heavy War Galleon Level 3 ships all pack Firebrand rounds, but the heavy ships fire very dangerous Explosive rounds. Skeleton Ships * Phantom: War Frigate (lowest level) * Revenant: War Frigate (medium-low level) * Storm Reaper: War Frigate (medium-high level) * Black Harbinger: War Frigate (high level) * Death Omen: War Frigate (highest level) Skeleton vessels can fire supernatural ammunitions like, Thunderbolt and Fury rounds, making them formidable opposition. French and Spanish Skeleton Ships There are additional skeleton ships associated with the French and Spanish pirates fighting for control. French and Spanish ships are identical except that French ships are manned by random French undead and Spanish ships are manned by random Spanish undead. French skeleton ships can be found near Isla Cangrejos, while Spanish skeleton ships can be found near Cutthroat Isle. * Shadow Crow: War Sloop * Cerebus: War Sloop * Blood Scourge: War Sloop All French and Spanish skeleton ships are flagships. Like Skeleton vessels, the French and Spanish vessels can fire supernatural rounds. Special Ships * Black Pearl - Captain Jack Sparrow's pride and joy. * Goliath - Navy warship guarding the port the Black Pearl is imprisoned in. * Dauntless** - Man-o-War under the command of James Norrington * Empress** - Flagship of Sao Feng * Endeavor** - Flagship of Lord Cutler Beckett's fleet in the war on piracy. * Interceptor** - A fast Royal Navy war sloop stationed at Port Royal :(**This vessel does NOT appear in the game. Only listed for background.)